A Collection of Moments
by PanopticBibelot
Summary: Just a series of one-shots that happen in the life of Wilke and Daphne.


**A/N: Hey, if you like Switched at birth then I think you should read this. Wilke and Daphne ppls. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swithed at Birth. I wish I did but everyone would see too much of Wilke and Daphne. **

**I am ging to make this a series of one-shots so if you want to leave ideas, thoughts, or suggestions, go ahead! I will be using my ideas too, so if your ideas don't get written, no hard feelings.**

**Review or the philosoraptor will come and mind rape your brain. **

* * *

_I'm busy. Txt u later._

I shut my phone and sighed.

Lately, Wilke has been too busy to do anything.

I ask him to take a walk with me. He's busy.

I ask him to go to an amusement park with me. He's busy.

I ask him to golf, to dance, to do whatever with me. He's too busy.

What exactly is he busy with? A girl? Or worse...a boy? Am I Wilke's beard?

If he is playing for _that _team, then why won't he tell me? I won't judge.

Wait, before I was Wilke's girlfriend he was a player. I do not have to worry if he is in the closet.

So if it's not a boy, it's a girl!

But who?

Simone? No, Wilke had assured me that Simone was more trouble than it was worth. Bay? No, she thinks Wilke is a waste of space. That cute little blonde that eyes Wilke during advanced cooking? Possibly.

So if that is what is keeping him busy, then I have to confront him right now!

I ran to my car and headed for Wilke's house.

"Daphne!" Wilke's father said after he opened the door. "Come on in!"

I barely acknowledged him. My target was Wilke. I didn't have time for formalities with his father.

I walked into Wilke's home and headed for the stairs.

Wilke's dad tapped my shoulder. He probably said something and I couldn't read his lips because my eyes were locked on the stairs.

"What's the rush?" Wilke's father said.

"I keep asking Wilke on dates and he keeps saying he's busy. I think he's hiding something from me. First I thought he was gay but Wilke was a player so that thought was shot. But then I thought it was a girl and so I thought of Simone and Bay. But Wilke doesn't like Simone and Bay hates him. So then I thought of this blonde chick in our cooking class and there is a chance. So I came here to confront him." I said quickly.

Wilke's father smiled knowingly and I read "go" from his lips.

I smiled in appreciation and ran up the stairs.

I burst into Wilke's room to find him on the computer.

So it wasn't a girl but girls.

"YOUR TOO BUSY TO GO ON A DATE, BUT YOUR NOT TOO BUSY TOO LOOK FOR PORN!" I yelled.

Wilke looked up, finally noticing me.

"What? Porn? No! You can't even see what's on my computer! It's facing away from you!" he yelled.

"YEAH, BUT YOUR FOCUSING WITH SUCH AN INTENSE LOOK ON YOUR FACE. THAT CAN ONLY MEAN YOUR LOOKING AT NAKED CHICKS! IF YOU WANTED TO SEE A GIRL TOPLESS, I COULD'VE TAKEN MY SHIRT OFF!" I shouted.

A silence soon filled the room. A long and awkward silence.

Realization hit me and heat began rushing up to my face.

"I didn't say that." I said quickly.

A smirk played out on Wilke's lips. "Oh, I think you did."

"No I didn't." I said.

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did t-"

"SHUT UP! ANYWAY YOU DIDN'T DENY WATCHING PORN!" I yelled.

Wilke's smirk left.

"I wasnt watching porn." he said. "I was lernihtsin."

"You were what?"

"I was learning how to sign."

I could feel my face break out into a huge smile. I walked over to his computer and saw 'How To Sign' on the top of the page.

I faced Wilke. "Sow me a sign." I said with a grin.

He moved his hands and signed three simple words that have a heavy impact.

I gasped. "You said that you wanted to do both my moms! That's gross!"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T MEAN TO. I WAS-"

"I'm only joking and...I love you, too." I said.

Wilke smiled and then leaned down to press his lips to mine. My hands instinctively went around his neck and his went around my waist. When we pulled apart I grinned and he smirked.

"You still want to take your shirt off?"

That cocky question earned Wilke a smack and a glare.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Spread the word about this one-shot to switched at birth fans. I am making this a series of one-shots so leave ideas and suggestions.**

**The philosoraptor _will_ mind rape your brain _unless_ you review. So review.**

_**Written on May 28th 2012.**_


End file.
